


𝐂𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐀𝐔: 𝐕𝐈𝐏 𝐕𝐈𝐄𝐖

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou x Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo x Ushijima, M/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨:The following story contains explicit language which may be offensive to some readers and/or inappropriate for children (under the age of 18). The content within this piece is intended for mature readers only.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	𝐂𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐀𝐔: 𝐕𝐈𝐏 𝐕𝐈𝐄𝐖

Driven by mischievous desires and curiosity, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who goes by the name Cowkie in the streaming world, without hesitation, removed the clothes that robbed his skin of freedom. Mysteriously pleasing perverts through their screens, going along with their fetishes and kinks. He wasn’t here for the money— only he wanted to be looked at with eyes full of lust sincerely.

Today is a treat for a lucky fan who has been regularly following his streams. Randomly picked from the list of his most frequent patrons, a fortunate fellow was granted a night of fun with Cowkie. A full three-hour long show just for him, an exclusive view.

Pants and groans filled the dimly lit room as the camera captured every movement he made. Wearing nothing but a mask to cover the upper part of his face and black leather straps that went from his shoulder to his thighs, covering only little parts of the brunet’s skin. The marks in deep red color crisscrossed all over his torso, the burning sensation only added to the uncomfortable itch. He wore a thin pair of boxer briefs that barely covered his bottom and socks that matched the color.

Sitting on a swivel chair in front of his computer, Wakatoshi followed through his client’s meticulous instructions; he carefully held a purple faux cock, its tip lightly brushing against his lips as he continuously ‘teased’ it with his tongue. Staring straight to his camera lense, fulfilling the man behind the black screen’s wishes. He licked the shaft of the toy to its base before slowly putting its entirety in his mouth, slightly gagging to its texture. He could hear the man breathing heavily against his microphone on the sight of his mouth full of a rubbery tool.

Silently moaning as he continued to suck on the dil while he brought his warm palm down to his crotch, gently rubbing his clothed manhood. His muscular back pressed against the back-rest of his chair, tongue lewdly circling around the tip of the rubber cock as he stroked the shaft of his own member, eyes half-lidded, panting softly.

His briefs slowly coming off, fingers playfully tugging on its band, Cowkie slid the toy to his neck, his chest then abdomen down to his crotch, drawing an unstable straight line in the middle. Having completely taken off the garment that restrained his fully erect length, he held the rubber tool against his erection, rubbing both together as he let out loud groans and moans that his lips couldn’t muffle.

“You sure are making yourself happy, Ushijima,” the grossly familiar voice spoke through the speaker.

Wakatoshi flinched and dropped the dil, his eyes widened, looking at the screen of his computer, stunned. His lips trembled as he tried to utter words of explanation but failed, leaving his mouth agape.

“Ah! I’ve been a fan since day one,” the man grinned widely. “Say, Ushijima— or rather, Cowkie, you enjoy being ogled by perverts huh?”

Kuroo leaned back on his chair and watched the brunet flusteredly find his words through his screen. He took a sip of his lukewarm tea, faking his voice for over two hours took a toll in his throat, still it was a useful skill.

“What are you doing, Kuroo?” Ushijima managed to ask as he snatched his briefs from the floor to put back on. The ravenette only snickered in response, amusement was evident on his face that made Wakatoshi’s brows furrow deeply.

“I’m sure you know better than to blab about this,” the brunet spoke sternly, taking the straps off his body. He gently rubbed the marks that were left by the leather band on his skin before putting on a shirt that was draping on the edge of his bed.

“Oh- I wouldn’t dare,” said Kuroo, grinning ear to ear as the screen went blank, “Sure, I won’t.”


End file.
